


We Just Don't Know

by DefinitelyNotScott



Series: The Adventures of Gwen and Guen [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Early Welsh Verse, Vita Merlini
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Implied Guendoloena (Vita Merlini)/Myrddin | Merlin, Implied Gwenddydd | Ganeida/Rhydderch Hael, Implied one-sided Gwasawg/Guendoloena, Implied one-sided Gwasawg/Gwenddydd | Ganeida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Did she not warn him, or did he disregard her warning?
Relationships: Gwenddydd | Ganeida & Guendoloena
Series: The Adventures of Gwen and Guen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178840
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	We Just Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [landofnowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofnowhere/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind my haring off into the underbrush after some severely minor characters. XD

Gwenddydd bustled through the halls, Guendoloena’s wedding to Gwasawg foremost in her mind. She felt a pang. Pushing Guen together with Gwasawg was in her own best interest, since she hoped it would finally lay to rest his crying and clutching at her own skirts. ...And Guen’s sweet temper made her worry that she was mistaking lack of resistance for enthusiasm.

Her moment of introspection slowed her pace, but she stepped forward again with a firm step. It would be a shame for lovely, good-natured Guen to be abandoned in another woman’s household, without even children of her own. She ignored the dull ache of loss that tried to throb to life. Gwasawg was Rhydderch’s own champion, with the favors and properties that came with that honor. If Guendoloena were going to move on from Myrddin, there were few better men for her - none that Gwenddydd had influence over.

And there was Guen, like she’d been summoned by Gwenddydd’s thoughts, gliding toward her with characteristic grace. She was shaking her head ruefully, the small smile brightening her lips more genuine than Gwendydd had seen in some while. Gwenddydd felt her own mouth softening into a smile in response.

“And what has you smiling so?” she asked. Now that she was listening for it, she thought she could hear a commotion at the gate, the direction Guen had come from.

Looking up, Guen reached to take Gwenddydd’s hands in greeting. “Oh!You would not believe the gifts Myrddin has brought to my wedding! So many animals of the wood, and himself astride a great stag as if it were a horse.” She shook her head again, that same smile playing on her lips. “You would laugh to see him.”

Gwenddydd felt a chill. “Guen. You did remember to warn Gwasawg about Myrddin’s vow, didn’t you?”

“Oh, I think Gwasawg would know better to show himself to Myrddin, after the blows he fell on Gwenddoleu at Arderydd.” She patted the back of Gwenddydd’s hand, which was growing cold.

Gwenddydd opened her mouth to say that Guen’s statement badly overestimated Gwasawg’s sense. The hatred flowed both ways with those two. But she closed it after only taking one loud, open-mouthed breath. 

“Walk with me?” Guen said, using the hand she held to draw Gwenddydd into linking arms with her. Gwenddydd walked with her, thinking.

Myrddin had married Guendoloena in Gwenddoleu’s court, and she had come to Rhydderch’s court after the battle at Arderydd. It could as easily have been because she was left without family as because of her loyalty to Myrddin. 

Guen’s arm was warm under her cold hand. Her gentle pace pulled Gwenddydd along, away from the rising outcry at the gate. Gwenddydd might not be willing to put Gwasawg in the way of Myrddin’s wrath for his constant attempts to rekindle their dalliance, but then he’d slain none of her kin. 

She let herself be pulled along.

**Author's Note:**

> TECHNICALLY, _Vita Merlini_ doesn't give the name of Guendoloena's second husband, BUT I'm going to take the canon fact that Gwasawg hated Myrddin and add it to the canon fact that the husband either ignored the warning or didn't get told that Myrddin would be out to get him for marrying Guendoloena and add those facts together to get the answer I want.


End file.
